Tlik Tallone
Tlik Tallone is a goblin hailing from the northern marshes of the Tretya Bog. He is played by Kenneth Hardcastle. Stats Goblin Paladin (Shining Knight) 6 Alignment: Lawful Good Move: 30 ft. Str 10 (+0) Dex 18 (+4) Con 12 (+1) Int 10 (+0) Wis 12 (+1) Cha 12 (+1) Hit points: 61 (30 Health, 31 Grace) Attacks: Autumn's End, +1 Keen Elven Curve Blade +12/+7 (+1 Size, +4 Dex, +6 BAB, +1 Masterwork), 1d8+4 damage. Critical Hit 15-20, x2. Shortbow with Broad Arrows +11/+6 (+1 Size, +4 Dex, +6 BAB), 1d6 damage AC 25 (10 +4 Dex, +2 Deflection, +7 Mithral Breastplate, +1 Kilt, +1 Size) CMD: 21 (10 +4 Dex +6 BAB +2 Deflection -1 Size) Fortitude Save +7 (+5 Base, +1 Con, +1 Grace) Reflex Save +7 (+2 Base, +4 Dex, +1 Grace) Will Save +7 (+5 Base, +1 Wis, +1 Grace) Feats: Weapon Finesse, Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Elven Curve Blade), Mounted Combat, Ride-by Attack, Spirited Charge, Defensive Move Stuff: +1 Mithral Breastplate, Armored Kilt, Silk Hat, Autumn's End, Cloak of the Raven (+1 to Healing Touch), Shortbow with 16 Broad Arrows, Riding Dog (Gwilgy the Mastiff, with Saddle and Chain Shirt Barding Armor; see below), 2 Lengths Hemp Rope, Tanglefoot Bag, Potion of Cure Serious Wounds, Potion of Invisibility and 1762.5 gp. Disciplines: Healing Touch (1d8+7, 6 people/day), Godhammer, Holy Aura, Divine Inspiration Special Abilities: Smite Evil 2/day, +1 Attack vs Orcs and Gnomes, Darkvision, Detect Evil, Aura of Good, Divine Grace, Aura of Courage, Mercy (Shaken), Divine Bond (Gwilgy!), Mounted Combat Domain Skills: Diplomacy +6 (+2 Skill, +3 Trained, +1 Cha) Handle Animal +9 (+5 Skill, +3 Trained, +1 Cha) Profession (Farmer) +5 (+1 Skill, +3 Trained, +1 Wis) Ride +17 (+6 Skill, +3 Trained, +4 Racial, +4 Dex) Sense Motive +5 (+1 Skill, +3 Trained, +1 Wisdom) Stealth +12 (+4 Size, +4 Racial, +4 Dex) Gwilgy the Mastiff Medium Magical Beast Init +2; Senses low-light vision, scent; Perception +5 DEFENSE AC 21, touch 12, flat-footed 19 (+2 Dex, +5 natural, +4 Chain Shirt) hp 36 (5d8+15) Fort +9, Ref +8, Will +4 OFFENSE Speed 40 ft, Melee bite +10 (1d6+7 plus trip) STATISTICS Str 20, Dex 15, Con 17, Int 6, Wis 12, Cha 4 Base Atk +4; CMB +9 (+11 for Trip); CMD 21 (25 vs. trip) Feats: Light Armor Proficiency, Berserk Attack, Weapon Focus (Bite) Skills: Acrobatics +4 (+12 jumping) Linguistics -1 Perception +5 Survival +5 (+9 scent tracking) Swim +6 Special Abilities: Link, Share Spells, Evasion, Devotion Understands Common and Goblin Background Tlik Tallone was always an optimist. It surely didn’t hurt that he led a relatively sheltered existence. He grew up in Harclack, a goblin town on the edges of the Tretya Bog, as a first-generation son of freed goblin parents. The village did a fine job of concealing itself, despite a few minor skirmishes with some gnomes who settled nearby. The goblins here were peace-loving, or more accurately, combat-abhorring, as it never seemed to go well for them. They made a quiet life from the land, avoiding travelers as much as possible. As soon as he was old enough to talk, Tlik relentlessly barraged his parents and anybody who would talk to him with questions about adventuring, heroism, and goblin history. They obliged him as best they could, and he made friends quickly, being among the most charming of his race. He adored wandering the countryside, meeting new people, and fantasizing about a life of adventure with Gwilgy, his mastiff, by his side. He enjoyed these forays into other cultures so much, but he was baffled by the reaction he got. Members of other races shunned him if possible, and even other goblins were crude, despite his charms. He inevitably traced this back to his own heritage, and decided to do something about it. He returned home and outlined his bold plan. The goblins would live in the public eye, and commit deeds of such nobility that people would have no choice but to change their opinion and think better of the goblins. It didn’t work. To a goblin, they all thought poorly of this idea, and shook their heads at Tlik’s naivety. To them, it was better to keep their heads down and stay out of the way of the other races. Tlik left that night, taking only Gwilgy, a few rations, and his small hunting bow. With his newly self-appointed mission to bridge the divide between all of the races himself, and the only home he had ever known unavailable, he made his way to the only place he could think of. He headed straight for Dreta Astar, the foremost of the remaining elven cities, in order to introduce himself and begin to make amends for the atrocities of the hobgoblins. He was captured as a spy before the first hour was out. Tlik has now been held by the elves for three months, but his kindness, tolerance, and bizarre nobility has caused him to grow somewhat in their favor. Alnawin, the head jailer, has taken a liking to this young goblin, and taught him something of Elvish manners and swordplay. Tlik’s future is uncertain, pending trial by the elves, but he, as always, is hopeful. Category:Player Characters